I Melt
by BehindClosedEyes
Summary: Edward's POV. Rascal Flatts "I Melt" Just a sweet little fluff about how edward feels when he spends a gentle romantic night with his bella. R&R please, no flames. Placed in Book, not the movie


_I Melt_

Edward's POV

Why does she have to do this? Why couldn't we just have a normal night, lying in bed while I watch her sleep? I know it's our one year anniversary but I wanted to do something special for her, not the other way around.

The clock flashed 10:37 as we entered my room once returning from our dinner (her dinner) and night roaming around in the moon lit forest. I removed her jacket before hanging up in the closet beside my own. Her scent filled the room instantly as she stood before me in her long, sleeveless gown Alice bought for her. I swear that girls gonna spoil her. That's my job.

I turned and was about to lead her to our bed, but she caught my hand first. There was a look in her eye and a smile on her lips that I knew was her look when she had a plan. I raised a brow before she sat me on the bed.

I was about to speak but her finger found my lips.

"Close your eyes and Lay down."

So I did what I was told. I lied down, putting my hands behind my head. I heard her humming something soft and could easily hear her moving but I had no clue what she was doing or thinking. Darn her for being a metal mute. Then a nice scent filled the air, the scent of Rose and sweet Lily petals. At this point I was fighting to keep my eyes shuts. I couldn't get in trouble when I knew something was coming.

After waiting about 10 minutes lying on the bed with my eyes still closed, I felt her move to the front edge of the bed and leaned over my legs.

"Okay, you can open your eyes own Edward."

I slowly opened my eyes and found a heavenly girl standing before me. Who was she and what did she do with my Bella? This gorgeous woman before be was in nothing but a paper thin, silk black nightgown that flowed a little above her knees with what looked to be red bra and underwear covering her thin and smooth figure.

Behind her, surrounding her in a semi-circle was a row of thick red candles, giving off the sweet scent of flowers I smelled before. All the lights were off except for the glowing flames of the candles.

_When you light those candles up there on that mantel …Setting the mood  
I just lye there starring silently …preparing to love on you_

I couldn't even imagine the look on my face from what this girl did next. I felt her crawl onto the bed before laying her lower half against my legs and her hands wonder up my dress shirt, unbuttoning it as her hands traveled. At this point I was fighting anything and everything to keep my hands above my head. She leaned up to only let her soft, luscious lips gazed carefully over mind. Then her hands traveled from my open chest to neck then my hair, teasing my ears gently. I took in a very deep slight before letting it out in a low passionate growl, which mind my lip and neck vibrate. Tonight was going to be a good night, I could feel the heat coming off of the candles and the girl laying against my stone body. With my hands still above my head, I let out another soft purr as her lips found my throat for once. The feeling made my body, from the inside out fill with a blazing heat that would melt when my body of frozen stone.

_Well I can feel the heat from across the room _

_Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you want to do_

I melt , Every time you look at me that way  
It never fails any time any place  
This burn in me is the coolest thing that I've ever felt …

_I melt…_

I couldn't contain myself any longer. My hands found her waist in a matter of seconds before I spun her over so that body was kneeling above hers. Her beautiful eyes shun against the shivering back lights of the candles and no flower could ever compare to the scent of my Bella. She giggled softly as her hands wonder through my open shirt to my back where her touch made me near shiver in response. I lean down as one of her hands tried to pull my head down, but her lips found my first and once again, another purr vibrated form my chest. Every smooth touch of her graceful fingers made my body convulse with such tremors, I truly didn't know how long I could have lasted in her arms.

I smiled came to my lips though as I stared down into Bella's velvet chocolate eyes. She was mine and only mine. I would make her mine. Forever. No ring, no wedding ceremony could express my devoted love for my Isabella. And I know she wouldn't trade anything for me. I can see that easily in the soft glances she gives me.

_Don't know how you do it …  
I love the way I lose it every time.  
What's even better is knowing that forever you're all mine…_

I felt my body tremble once more from her finger tips grazing over my spine and slowly tracing my hips. A purr ripped through my chest that could have easily been heard by my family from down stairs. I hope they knock first, at least that would give me some times in thinking how to kill them from keeping me from my luscious Bella.

I gazed deeply into her eyes and felt like I was being drawn in. I took another deep breath, calming myself. If I didn't, I would have made Bella's undying wish true. Not today Edward. Keep it together. But it's those eyes. It's her alluring chocolate eyes. I can't break away. I want her. I need her.

_The closer you get the more my body aches…  
One little stare from you is all it takes…_

_I melt, Every time you look at me that way  
It never fails any time any place  
this burn in me is the coolest thing that I've ever felt …  
I melt…_

Her eyes flowed with mine as I reached down and felt her warmth against my frozen body. "I love you Edward Cullen." Her gentle voice spoke like liquid silk. I smiled softly before leaning down and kissing her delicate lips. "I love you too Isabella Swan. Now and forever."

I held her close that night and envisioned myself standing beside her through all time. She was my one and only and I was never going to give her out. I would fight to the dead for her. I would die for her and I would die with her if I had to. I would never leave her side. Bella is my love for now and all eternity.

_Every time you look at me that way…_

_I melt…_

_I melt…_


End file.
